loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Makazaki Katsuro
With that kid you can't turn your back for a second. I still check around the corner every time I come into a room because of his pranks but when he does finally take something serious (which is rare) he can compete with just about anybody. -Fubuki during an interview on 464 Productions. Katsuro Makazaki is a male idol of 464 Productions. He is 13 years old and has the monkey sign on the 464 zodiac. His birthday is September 23rd 2000. Personality and Background Katsuro is an energetic and cheerful kid. He is usually hyperactive and playful like most children his age. He is very protective of his friends and always jumps in to protect them when they are in danger. Katsuro's talents are quite balanced with his acting ability standing out from his other talents. Katsuro doesn't exactly know where he got his acting abilities from as he never did drama in school or any kind of drama before that. His mother believes it's from playing pranks on his friends that he learned to act. Katsuro lives with his mother and father and is quite close with them. His family isn't particularly well off and sometimes struggle to pay bills, so Katsuro tends to give them any money he earns from his performances and other roles. Appearance Katsuro has messy dark brown hair and gold coloured eyes. He is exactly 5 feet tall and is the second shortest person at the agency behind Miura. In the wintertime he wears a black and red jacket with two white stripes going down the sides of the jacket and dark coloured trousers. In the summertime he tends to wear shorts and t-shirts a lot. His school unifrom is a simple black colour. 464 Productions Career Katsuro's reason for joining 464 Productions was to become an idol like his friends and to help his family's money problems. Katsuro went through many auditions to get to the final auditions for the agency. When he arrived at the audition he impressed Uchino and Fubuki by managing to convince them he was crying because he forgot to prepare a piece for the audition. He was later called to join 464 Productions. Later Katsuro took part in an audition with Miura Aika and Keiji Hagiwara. They proved successful with the new song Te wo Tsunagou and were then asked to perform on live TV as a group. They then formed a group and named it Mirai Kizuna. Katsuro's popularity increased quite significantly since the formation of Mirai Kizuna, to the point where he is recognized by most people on the street. Since then he has done a lot of performances, acting auditions and interviews. Katsuro has been seen cheering at all of Noboyuki's fights in the All-Japan Junior Fighting Championship with Miura, Ami and Mami. He's a huge fan of Noboyuki's fighting as well as his rivals Yajima Eiji and Imae Date.Like many, he also took a huge disliking to Katsutaka Ryuuhei due to his sadistic and cowardly actions. Katsuro is often there to try and help Miura with her household problems but usually ends up helping very little. He was surprised to see her join a fighting gym but supported her decision in doing so. Trivia *Katsuro's hobbies include playing video games, talking and playing with his friends and playing baseball. *His favourite colour is Red. *Katsuro has a scar on his right leg which he got playing baseball. *Katsuro tends to mispronounce certain words when he is singing which tends to annoy his producers. *Katsuro doesn't tend to get the best grades in school and often needs help from others to complete schoolwork. Songs With Mirai Kizuna *Te wo Tsunagou Solo or duet *Tagiru Chikara! (with Takeda Hayate) *Stand Up! (Aikira Miura) *Chie to Yuuki da None of the songs belong to me, all songs belong to their respective owners. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Idol